


The Golden Misfits

by Mocurlyshepard



Series: The Shepard Trials and Tribulations [1]
Category: Rumble Fish - S. E. Hinton, Tex - S. E. Hinton, That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocurlyshepard/pseuds/Mocurlyshepard
Summary: Angela Shepard would've turned out alright if only she had some female guidance.Angela Shepard x Johnny Cade





	1. Golden Misfits. 1

I could still remember the first time I layed eyes on Johnny Cade. Romantically I mean. I had always known him, he was Ponyboys best friend, a loyal member of the Curtis Gang who helped my brother's out when they needed it. But I could still remember the first time I actually saw Johnny Cade.

The weather had been chilling and looking back on it, I guessed that's why I started to like the fall. A light breeze was swaying and it was perfect for sweater weather. My sweater had been new, being that Tim gave me and Curly a few dollars to go back to school shopping, I always got a little more because I didn't have a job. Curly had been working for Tim since he was a preteen.

My mood was sour and I guess you could say I was being bratty. For once, I, Angela Shepard had been embarrassed in front of everyone. Ponyboy Curtis had been my close friend and he humiliated me in front of everyone. I had countless names and labels going around but "whore" was their favorite. I felt disgusted. Upset. Angry. I was so upset that I failed to notice him smoking a cigarette against the abandoned car.

"Angela?" He called out to me.

I stopped crying, feeling even more ashamed that Johnny Cade had just found me crying in the lot. How weak could I get? Crying because your best friend rejected you. I looked up through my blurred eyes, eyelashes still full with my tears to see Johnny standing above me. It was chilly and he only had on that denim blue jacket, it definitely wasn't enough for this cold weather.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I quickly tried to wipe my tears away, in case someone else saw me and then it'd be even worse. Strangely enough, I felt comfortable in front of Johnny. I had barely knew him but I didn't mind crying so much anymore.

"I just don't like when chicks cry. You wanna...wanna talk about it?"

I could remember how awkward he looked, his hand playing in that greasy black hair of his. I heard around town that chicks were always going after Johnny so I knew he couldn't of been that embarrassed to talk to me.

"Fuck off."

"Alright. I know when I ain't wanted." He huffed.

He turned slightly but my stomach turned at the sight. I didn't really want to be alone but wasn't I supposed to be tough? Angela Shepard didn't need anyone to comfort her.

"Wait," I called out to him. "You don't have to go."

Johnny turned back, a small smile resting on his face as he squatted to sit next to me. Our backs both leaned up against an old couch that I was sure had bed bugs. "You was all out here by yourself?"

"I was at the Curtis' but I came out here to get some fresh air." Johnny explained as he smoked on a cigarette. "Sometimes it's...too much being with them."

I let out a soft chuckle. I definitely understood what he meant. The golden boys that did no wrong. They fit in with almost everyone. Everyone loved the Curtis', I had even been there before. Curly surely loved being around them, I guess it was to feel what he didn't get at home. Him and Ponyboy weren't so different, they were both smart despite the rumors, Curly just didn't have anyone patient enough to work with him. You get labeled slow real fast here in town.

"Sometimes they're too perfect." I replied softly.

It made him laugh and his laugh made me laugh. I loved the sound of it, it was almost childlike and full of joy and life despite his living situation. I turned to look at him, my heart stopping once our eyes met, I tried to remember when the hell I had ever seen a pair of brown eyes so pretty? Sure me and my brothers were known for our blue sapphires but Johnny had a weird sort of beauty to them. They sparkled.

"Did you sleep out here?" I asked after a while of sitting there.

"Yeah.."

I felt guilty, the way he responded was extremely ashamed. I should've known, everyone on this side of town had bad home problems but Johnny's parents were devious. Johnny and Tim had shared a couch at the Curtis' before, I could imagine he was never home but desperate for affection. I could understand. When Ma had her boyfriends over they usually went after Tim or Curly, beating them until they couldn't take it. Ma went after me but then again we never really did get along, she never failed to remind me that I was unwanted.

"Why're you out here?" Johnny asked.

"Well. Ponyboy kinda embarrassed me in front of the school. He probably didn't mean it...I know he didn't, but everyone loves calling me the towns biggest whore."

"Shit, Ang, you ain't a whore." Johnny said quickly. "The schools full of idiots anyway. Don't listen to 'em."

I sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I know but things haven't been going so good y'know? Tim's been in and outta jail, Curly's always dealing drugs and I'm scared he's gonna get hurt."

"We gotta do what we can. It's hard surviving in this town. It's embarrassing but sometimes I gotta sell a little grass myself." Johnny admitted.

"Oh, I know that. But..he's been involved with mi tio, he's bad news. Can't be trusted."

Johnny didn't say anything and I was glad that he didn't. The silence was strange yet comfortable, if it had been anyone else that I was next to I'd be making a quick excuse to get the hell out of there. But Johnny was different. He had always been different.

I looked over at him, flashing him a smug smile as he played with the ends of his hair. It had never grown back right, not after that stunt he and Ponyboy pulled with the dead soc. It seemed like we had yet another thing in common, a completely fucked up hairdo. Ever since Bryon had cut it, it never had the curls I once had. It rested on my shoulders, dull and straight. Apart of me was too scared to grow it back out.

I guess your hair goes through trauma as you do. Johnny had served time in the local juvenile facility after recovering from his burn injury. I could still see the scars, patches of white and black skin resting on his wrists. I could only imagine how he looked without the jacket.

Johnny must have noticed my curiosity with his scars because he cleared his throat and pointed up, saying, "Look at the sky."

The day time had set into a beautiful gold pink color, it was beautiful, calming and relaxing. I had never been outside like this, admiring something as stupid as the sky. But I liked the way Johnny stared at it, like it gave him hope.

"It's golden..like us."

"Golden but not quite..Like a misfit?" I suggested, referring to the strange and random purple and indigo colors adding to the golden hue.

"Golden misfits then.."

That was just the beginning of Johnny and me.


	2. Golden Misfits. 2

The next morning I woke up with my face buried in the pillows and a raging dull headache. I sat up slight, groaning as my eyes adjusted to the bright light coming in from the window. I tensed up a bit when I heard soft snores coming from the floor, leaning over, I realized it was Curly wrapped in my pink blanket, the only thing you could see were his curls.

"Curls.." I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

He didn't get up, instead the blanket just moved a little down from his face. He had always done that, slept with the blanket up to his nose, sometimes even under the blanket. I always thought it was to deal with his nightmares.

"Tu hermano told me to stay home with you. Wasn't looking so hot."

Of course I hadn't been hot. I spent all day outside talking with Johnny Cade about the stupid sky, forgetting that it was about 40 degrees.

I yawn and throw my legs over the bed "He's just as much your brother as he is mine. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."

"Alright."

"Curly?" I call out from my room.

He replies in a grunt, "What?"

"Bonnie Bakers party's tonight. Coming?" I asked as I threw a shirt over my head.

I can hear him chuckling in his room, rummaging through his drawers. "Course I am, kid."

Tonight was Bonnie Bakers birthday bash. I had stood around for hours waiting for Curly but I shook it off, I just had to accept that he blew me off. I was used to it but I couldn't blame him, sometimes I hated being around him too.

Sylvia and Evie showed up. I always liked them although they were a little bit older than me, they always acted as if they were my older sisters. They taught me everything from makeup to how to hold a cigarette, I picked up on smoking at a young age from my brother's.

"Angie! I've missed you girl!"

I knew who it was before I even turned, Connie Winston, my old best friend. Once I did get a good look at her, a wide fake smile playing on my lips, I noticed that she looked so much older than she actually was. I figured it was the hard life she was living but it looked as if she was using. She still looked gorgeous, tough, a true greaser girl but there was something different.

"I missed you too!" I lied.

I hadn't missed Connie and I was sort of glad she skipped town. I hated how she used Curly for his connections to the Shepard Gang and I hated how she used me as some sort of mule. But in the Greaser girl world, you didn't just drop your gang, even if you didn't like them.

Connie wrapped her arms around me, she smelled like cheap perfume and cigarettes. I could tell she was already drunk and it wasn't surprising, she had been a Winston after all. "Have you seen Sylvia and Eve? Ugh, I've been looking everywhere!"

"They're getting punch. Follow me."

I pushed passed sweaty, drunk kids and I kept wishing that Curly was here with me. He'd have to hear it, we always showed up at parties together. He especially knew how I felt without him there. I could whip anyone, I knew that, but sometimes guys started getting too hands-y and frisky and acted like they didn't understand the word stop. Of course they didn't take me serious, I was a girl but Curly..they listened to him.

When we got to the kitchen, Sylvia was leaned against the counter and Evie sat on top of it. They giggled, engaging in small talk and drinking out of their punch cups.

"Look who I found.."

"Connie?! What're you doing back in town?" Sylvia asked.

Now that I thought about it, I actually wondered why Connie was back in town. There was nothing here for her, my mind was frequently traveling to the pushing business, grass would sell good here. Kids loved grass, parents did too, everyone was a customer. And if there was money there was a Winston.

"Hey Angela, I didn't know you'd be here." I hadn't even noticed Johnny approaching me in the kitchen.

I looked over his outfit, a black shirt, jeans, and black converse. It fit him well, along with his hair ungreased and falling in wisps in front of his face. I liked it. He looked handsome.

"Hey Johnny." I greeted.

I looked towards the girls, heavily caught up and catching up with Connie. I wasn't jealous but highly uninterested so I slipped out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall to look at Johnny. "Or should I say the "Golden Misfit'." I laughed.

He laughed along too, his brown eyes sparkling as the dim lamp light hit them. "I was here with Ponyboy but he decided to get on outta here. I was too but then I saw you."

"And what makes me so special?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

I was doing it again. Flirting. Maybe the words they said about me were true. I was always flirting with guys and I didn't mean to. I was raised to do it, to use my womanly features to my advantage and to get everything I wanted. Mi tias didn't do quite a good job in making sure I grew up average.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after that night."

I hadn't exactly been okay, but they eased up on me at school after Tim and Curly had to get on a few kids. I couldn't help but smile and feel relieved once I saw the bruised kids face, he deserved it.

"It's a lot better. Thanks Johnny for asking." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I had only done this before when Bryon asked me out. After him I learned to bottle my feelings.

"Well, I'm gonna catch up with the boys." He said before taking a swing of his beer. "I'll be around."

"Johnny, I really do like your hair like that. Without the grease." I said.

I was halfway in the kitchen, most of my body turned but my head twisted to look at him. His pink lips turned into a smile, his red blush rising on his cheeks through his tanned skin. I really did like his hair.


	3. Golden Misfits. 3

"I still can't believe you stood me up asshole." I say to Curly once I see him the next afternoon.

He was sitting on the couch, watching random shows on TV. Nothing I remembered. There was something about him that looked off, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I wouldn't press him on it, I figured he'd decide to tell me when he was ready.

"For the last time.." Curly begins.

"Oh, hush." I reply, putting my hand up to quiet him. "I was still there waiting for you."

I make my way into the kitchen, walking passed some pills spilled on the table that most likely belonged to Ma. I spent a lot of time thinking about her, even though it made me sour. I couldn't help it. I felt like her opinion of me didn't matter but late at night I found myself thinking more and more about what she thought of me. I wasn't wanted and neither was Curly, but she got used to the idea of having one baby. Then when she found out she was having me too she resented me. I never could quite figure out what it was, why we were always at each others necks. Nobody could.

"By the way, you gotta few messages." Curly says from the couch.

My eyes wonder over a white piece of paper with Curly's neat scribbles dancing across the paper.

Sylvia, wants to meet up

Lorna, wants a callback

"You think Lorna's got a thing for me?" Curly asked.

"I dunno, maybe. Why?" I ask as I sit on top of Curly's legs.

He growls and pulls his legs up, kicking me in the process and smirking to himself as he does. I stick my tongue out at him and I receive the bird in response. "Because she asked me what I was doing next weekend."

"What'd you tell her?"

The thought of Curly going out with my girlfriends always made me annoyed. It always made me feel like girls wanted to be friends with me because of my brothers and not me. I'm sure it happened before, with Connie or something with her strange obsession with Curly. I never got it, there were never actual feelings involved, at least that's what he told me. Connie never spoke much on the issue, just a sly smirk and a change of the subject. I never pressed on it. I didn't want to hear about their sex life anyway.

"Told her I was busy. Lorna ain't my type." He snickers. "She's too thin. Now a girl with nice thighs would do it."

I roll my eyes and toss a people at him. "You're a fucking pig, Curly!"

"Naw, I just know what I like."

I take in a dramatic sigh, like the drama queen that I took pride in being and decided to ask Curly about earlier today. She saw Jimmy approach Curly earlier. Jimmy was Curly's best friend, a hood who felt like he was "too cool for school". He was handsome, dark slicked hair, tanned skin. He was Italian, from New York I think. We all had pretty much grown up together, Jimmy was like another brother to me. Not counting the time I had a small crush on him when I turned 15. It didn't last long once I remembered this was the same kid who used to smash my face into pools of water.

"What did Jimmy want?"

"Mmm. Nothing." He says shortly.

Curly usually did that when he didn't feel like say anything or he didn't want someone to know. Or maybe he'd just ignore you all together. Curly was the kind of person to shut down all together, afraid to reach out to anyone. I hoped that he would get over this so he wouldn't end up going crazy but one person could only do so much.

"Fine."

"You're annoying me. Go away." He groans.

I sit up from the couch, brushing the crumbs off of Curly's hand me down jeans I decided to make my own. "You're lucky I got plans."

I found myself sprawled out across Sylvia's bed, my eyebrows furrowed as she brought Bryon up against. Lately he had been finding random excuses to talk to me, not that I wanted anything to do with the kid anymore. He was like a highly contagious disease, if you didn't stay away from it, it was sure to spread. His words and actions left my head and I often thought about them. Whore and slut would run across my mind randomly through out the day and I'd have to cover up my feelings with bitterness so no one would think of me different. I hated him for making me feel this. For making me feel weak like I had to hide. I had been hiding from Ponyboy ever since too, even though I talked about it with Johnny Cade I still felt embarrassed to be around him and poor Pony didn't know what he had done wrong. He tried calling a few times but I never got back to him, nor did I want to anytime soon. I needed time.

Sylvia had been standing in her closet, her back was turned facing me for some reason. Like she was hiding something.

"What're you even doing in there?" I ask.

"Looking for some clothes for tomorrow." She says dryly.

I sigh and get up to help her, she turns suddenly and then jumps from shock after realizing I had been standing there. She hid her face from me but I had already seen the damage to her face. She was sporting a fresh black eye and a bruised lip. "Christ, Syl! What the fuck happened to your eye?" I ask.

She shrugged and looked down, attempting to avoid all eye contact with me. She looked ashamed and I felt guilty she felt that way.

"I feel down some steps."

I was slightly pissed that she thought she could use that as an excuse. Sylvia, of all people should know that I know a thing or two about domestic abuse. Hell, I had seen enough of my tias bruises and them trying to cover it up with crappy makeup. I used to cover some up too when Ma's boyfriends got a little too rough. It had stopped once Tim knew how to defend all of us but I still didn't forget the scars that reminded me everyday. Curly chose to forget, push them deep down until he'd get reminded of them again and he'd have scary outbursts that would scare the shit out of everyone. Tim seemed nonchalant about it, he had the attitude of "shit happens" but me, I liked to remind myself of what I had been through. I never knew why.

"Bullshit, Syl. Was it Dally?" I press.

"Well damn, I wouldn't of called you over if I knew you'd be grilling me like this. Besides, Dally knows better not to touch me. He'd be dead."

I try to calm myself down, I knew that we wouldn't get anywhere if I continued to grill her. Instead, I sit back down on her bed and fold my hands in my lap, turning my head away from her respectively. I'd wait until she was comfortable to show me her bruises.

"It was my old man. He happened to be home and I got in late... and he was drunk. He smacked me and I collided with the table." She says quietly.

I take in a deep breath before meeting her blue eyes. She staring down at the floor and then her eyes move to meet mine. "I'm sorry Syl, I wish I could do something to help."

"Don't worry 'bout. It's just the way things are, yeah?"

I bite my lip and look to the floor, remembering that harsh memory I hated so much. "Yeah.. you're right."


	4. Golden Misfits. 4

It seemed that every girl in the state of Tulsa thought Johnny Cade was a stud.

He had been a cute, adorable, scrawny kid for most of his life and then suddenly grew into a young, handsome teenager. He flagged me down one day when I was walking home from school alone. Curly left before I had the chance to walk home with him and I figured he had something on his mind because he had been avoiding me all day. I was sure it was unintentional. Johnny had been leaning against the wall of the local pharmacy smoking a cigarette. I had back the urge to show him a huge grin as I walked over towards him. If I was being honest, I had been thinking about him and the way he slightly smiled. I felt a bit stupid for doing it and the rumors people spread about me would always go through my mind.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Hey, Ang. Where you headed?" His voice was quiet with a bit of bass to it that made it seem a bit sexy.

"Just got out of school. And you?" I asked, looking up towards the pharmacy and then looking back at him.

I wasn't sure if Johnny still went to school, Ponyboy had told me that he wasn't one of the best students and that Johnny didn't really care to change things around to be one. It always seemed like it ticked Pony off a lot. He felt that anyone could be okay if they worked hard enough but he failed to understand some people weren't built for things like that. Tim had to be one of the smartest guys I had ever met, both in books and the streets yet he never saw the point in making a good effort in school. The same could apply to me and Curly, surprisingly we were good at math, our brains could function better than the teachers it seemed but we'd continue to screw up everything we had going for us. I never thought about why, maybe it was embarrassment.

Johnny and I wouldn't have went to the same school anyway because he went to Will Rogers. They hadn't been too good on accepting and respecting chicanos or blacks so we went to another school. Will Rogers was filled with socs anyway and it was no secret that hoods were colored and from mixed up backgrounds. Johnny's momma was Italian and his dad was Chicano, I figured he stayed at the high school because his gang looked out for him.

Johnny chuckled and dropped his cigarette, cursing as he crushed it out. "I work here."

"I thought you sold grass."

He looked up at me and brought a finger to his lips. "I do. But I work here too, I only sell when I need to."

My brother's sold grass as full time job. During school, afterwards, and through the night. But they had a lot more responsibilities I think, Tim had to pay the bills for the house or else we'd be homeless and he needed to pay to support me and Curly. Many people thought it was a disgusting thing to do and in a way, it was. We set our neighborhood back a good deal but we also sold to kids like the socs. It was hard but we had less opportunities than the kids on the West Side, we had to take what we could get.

"Ponyboy's worried about you." Johnny said and I frowned slightly.

I had still been avoiding Ponyboy, I hadn't been passed his school to wait for him or anything but I could bet $100 he didn't know I was mad at him. Ponyboy could be naive that way, that was one of the most frustrating things to me.

"I'll get back to him soon. You didn't tell him about, y'know?"

Johnny shakes his head. "Nah, it's our business. Not his."

I wondered how he could be a man of such few words but he had me swooning over him already. The crush that I had on Ponyboy felt distant, like a stupid girls crush that happened before I grew up any. "Gracias." I replied.

Johnny nodded and pushed himself off the wall, staring down at me. "Let me walk you home before I start my shift up again."

I raise my eyebrow and smile a bit. "Really, now? Am I reeling you on that quick?" I tease.

Johnny chuckled and reached for my books. I gladly handed them off to him, they weren't light at all. It felt like my arm was going to snap off any minute.

"Maybe." Johnny teased back, a pinkish tint playing on his cheeks. "I wouldn't want anything to happen."

We walked together in the direction of my house, we walked close with our shoulders almost touching and I wondered if the people we walked passed would think if we were an item. The idea didn't seem so bad to me but to them I knew they probably thought I was the towns harlot based on what they heard and the whispers of men trying to sound like they're hot shit.

"Your brother ain't gonna be mad, is he?" Johnny asked as we got closer to my house.

"Which one?" I laughed as I thought of my over protective brothers.

"Curly."

I would have thought he'd be on edge with Tim, most people were more scared of Tim than they were Curly. Curly was just full of talk most of the time unless he needed to fight, he was swift, good on his feet with fast punches. There was a period of time when he was considered a loose screw but I think after his last stay at the reformatory they were able to calm him down some. For the most part, I think he was fine.

"Curly's just a guard dog." A small chihuahua that barked too much but I probably only thought that because he was my brother. "He'd probably just question it more than anything."

"Good." Johnny said as we got to my doorstep. He handed my books back and pushed one of my stray hairs behind my hair. I eyed his lips and I felt a bit guilty for wanting to kiss them. "I'll see you later then, Angie." He smile.

"Bye, Johnny." I said as he stepped down my steps, waving and then walking off. I couldn't explain or make any sense on why I wanted to be wrapped around him so bad.

A few hours later I was eyeing my brother across the table at Susie's diner, watching as he constantly kept looking over his shoulder as if he was a convict escaping from Alcatraz. He smoked quickly on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke like he was blowing out bubbles. His behavior wasn't strange or foreign to me, he did this quite often when he was stressed.

"Okay, que pasa? You ain't saying shit about my stories today." More specifically, I told him I ran into Johnny Cade and he hadn't said anything.

I could usually tell if he was making some sort of attempt to listen to my stories, he'd occasionally look at me and "Mhm" most of my story but it made me feel happy he tried to listen at all.

He looked around once again before leaning in slightly. "Tim is starting a war with Tiber." He says lowly. I wanted to make a joke that the police weren't listening in on us or anything but I felt sick once I processed what he said. I didn't know much about my brothers and their gang and their business with it but I thought Tiber and Shepard Gang were on pretty good grounds. They at least respected each other. I watched as Curly took another puff of his cigarette as if it was his life support or something.

"How much have you been smoking?" I asked.

"A shit ton." Curly replies. He runs his hand through his hair that I noticed him and Tim had the habit of doing. "This ain't the first war we had. Tim just ain't think straight about it."

He was right. I could remember a turf war happening about a few years ago when kids were getting jumped but it wasn't that bad from what I could remember. A turf war could range from extreme pettiness to a war zone. I leaned in a bit closer and chewed on my thumb. I wondered if my tios had anything to do with it, they ranged from their late twenties to their early forties. They were the devils on my brothers shoulder whispering every dumb thing they should take part in, I hated and loved them at the same time.

"What do you mean? You think los tios had something to do with it?"

"I know they did." Curly replies as he reaches for his pop. "They wanna steal Tibers biggest connection. Why else would Tim wanna do it?"

I thought back to the violence my Tios used to be engaged in and the stories my Tias used to tell me with their tears streaming down their faces as they cried over men who didn't give a damn about them. Warning me and giving me the "do's and dont's" for my when my time came. I decided early on I wouldn't be the girl who let her boyfriend treat her like shit. Bryon and I were known for having arguments because I wasn't "submissive" enough. I wasn't his Mama and he hated to acknowledge it.

"Well. You need to be careful. My brother's ain't being lowered into the ground over fucking drugs."

The thought of losing Tim or Curly haunted me. They were my biggest support system and they meant everything to me. We were all we had ever since Ma turned to drugs and Dad died. I couldn't have them following in the same footsteps. I needed them. We were all supposed to make it out together sooner or later.

Curly nodded and I looked behind his head to see Sylvia sitting in the back booth with her sunglasses on, drinking a milkshake alone. "I think I see Sylvia. I'm gonna catch up with her."

I wasn't abandoning him or purpose or anything but I needed to see how she was doing considering she had that black eye. I wondered if Dally knew, he was hard to to predict. I looked to Curly who was staring to make sure I met up with Sylvia, it wasn't a secret that he wasn't fond of her. I wave at him and he nods and pays the bill before leaving. I meant to pay it this time too. I sit across from Sylvia and almost tell her about Johnny but decide to keep quiet, I knew she had some sort of thing for him but I didn't want to tell her in case she got petty.

Girls in my neighborhood were known for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on   
>  Tumblr @mocurlyshepard  
> fanfiction.net @Thatwasthen  
> wattpad @momo_3
> 
> Read my other stories Hoodlum Tragedies, O' My Shepard


End file.
